A bearing that employs bimetal, which has a lining layer made of a copper-based or an aluminum-based bearing alloy on a metal backing made of steel or the like, is known as a so-called main bearing or connecting rod bearing used in an internal combustion engine (engine) of an automobile or the like (e.g., see JP 2013-167280). Also, although not for use in an internal combustion engine, a bearing made of resin is known as a bearing for use in office equipment or the like (e.g., see JP 2008-019880 and JP 2000-087954).
One characteristic that is desired for an internal combustion engine in an automobile is an increase in the speed of rise in lubricant temperature during cold starting, or in other words an improvement in the so-called high warm-up characteristic. However, when using a bearing made of metal as described in JP 2013-167280, heat escapes from the lubricant via the bearing due to the relatively high thermal conductivity thereof, and there has been a problem in that the temperature of the lubricant does not rise easily. The bearings described in JP 2008-019880 and JP 2000-087954 are used in a non-lubricated environment such as in office equipment, and have had the problem of not being able to be used as bearings for an internal combustion engine that are used along with a lubricant.
In view of this, the present invention relates to technology for improving mainly the warm-up characteristic with a bearing for an internal combustion engine.